Bobby's Fight
by Mars1040
Summary: My own rendition of Unfinished Buisness, includes some changes.


A/N: This was posted on Third Watch Dot Net but I realized I never put it up here, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Third Watch, this would be in the show.

Bobby's Fight  
**Chapter 1 (Bobby's Point of View)**

I pulled up to the abandoned apartment building in Boy 55-3, 5-5 David was right behind us. I got out and approached the building. I turned to see Bosco, Faith and Kim behind me, "Stay here."

"You're not going in alone!" Kim told me.

"This is something I gotta do on my own."

"You can't go in without police backup," Bosco informed me.

"Fine, just…" defeated, I just went inside, followed by the three of them.

* * *

"Paulie!" I shouted, banging on the door of the apartment building.

"He might even be in there Bobby, he could be out getting high," Kim told me.

I tackled the door, it wouldn't budge. "Wait, Bobby," Bosco brushed past Kim to help me break the door down, "We go on three, one, two, three!" The two of us tackled the door and it opened. I went inside, followed closely by Kim.

I stormed through the halls to the back of the apartment and surprise, surprise, Paulie was there, smoking pot. I threw him against the wall, and pined him up against it, "I take you into my home, and you replay me by stealing from my mother?!" I asked angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Paulie protested.

"Where's my mother's stuff?! Where is it Paulie?! Did you sell it?" I looked over to the table, some packets of heroin were on the table, I released Paulie and grabbed the packets, I held them up for him to see. "Did you sell it to buy this?! Huh Paulie?! Did you sell it to buy this?!"

"No, I didn't."

"No you didn't huh? This more important to you now, right?"

"Man, that's my stuff."

"Yeah, this more important to you, right?"

"Put my stuff back down on the table."

"More important than your family? And your BEST FRIEND?!"

"Put it back down on the table!" I ran down the hall, still hearing Paulie's shouts, "That's my stuff! Where are you going?!" I entered the bathroom and threw the packets into the toilet, I thought it would've been the end of that. "Put my stuff back," I heard Paulie say.

I turned to him, "What?"

"Put my stuff back," he was pointing a gun at me, and he was sounding menacing.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me now?"

Paulie said something, I couldn't exactly hear it, but I heard Kim shout, "Bobby, just give him his stuff back!"

"Give me the gun Paulie," I didn't think Paulie was really gonna shoot me. I couldn't hear what he said, "Just give me the gun."

BANG!

I felt something hit my chest, I leaned up against the wall for support, "Y-y…" I tried to get a few words out, but I couldn't. I opened my jacket, my white shirt was stained in blood. I couldn't believe it, Paulie shot me, he actually shot me! I fell to the ground behind the toilet.

"Put the gun down," I heard Faith say. I looked up to see her pointing a gun to Paulie's head. He turned around, knocked the gun out of her hand and grabbed her neck.

"Faith!" Bosco shouted, he came into the room and drew his gun.

"Back away or I'll blow her brains out!" Paulie told him.

Bosco looked over at me, realizing that Paulie was serious, he backed away, still pointing his gun at Paulie. Slowly, Paulie backed up, moved my foot of the toilet seat and took the packets out of the water. He started to walk out of the room, Bosco backed out of the room and let Paulie get to the back of the apartment. He looked behind him and motioned towards me. When he walked towards the back, and Kim ran towards me. "Oh god, Bobby," she knelt beside me, "Jesus, Bobby, oh god!" I could tell she was scared. She took my face in her hands, "Bobby, look at me!"

I couldn't move my head, but I turned my eyes to look at her, "K-Kim…" I blacked out.

* * *

I found myself in a dark place, maybe a boxing arena? I heard the voice of a man. "Hello?" I called, "Somebody there?"

"Bobby! Stay with me!" I heard Kim's voice say to me.

"I gotta go! They need-they need me up there! I'm a paramedic!"

* * *

I woke up on a stretcher coming off of one of the busses, probably Doc and Carlos's because I heard Doc's voice. Kim was standing over me, "Bobby, you stay with me!"

I don't remember exactly what Doc was saying, but I was in pretty bad shape. "On my count," I heard Carlos say, "One, two, three," I was moved over to the hospital's stretcher. The doctors ripped my shirt open to look at the wound. I looked at it, I didn't see much of it, but it looked bad. I held onto what life I had left in me as I saw my entire life flash before my eyes. I felt drowsy and I closed my eyes, silently promising Kim that I wouldn't leave her.

* * *

I remembered back when me and Paulie got into trouble, we ran, we ran to Franklin Park. That's probably where Paulie's running now, maybe making a pit stop to do his dope. I found myself in the dark boxing ring again. I was sitting down, and guess who I was facing, my father. "You look good," he told me.

"Go to hell," I responded.

"You look like your mother."

"Don't talk about her."

"She was a beautiful woman."

"IS a beautiful woman."

"A very special woman."

"My mother's none of your damn business."

"She's my wife."

"She was your wife, WAS."

I started pacing around for a few minutes, "My mother remarried when I was sixteen."

"Irish?"

"English."

"Nice man."

"He's dead, he had a heart attack. It took the paramedics twenty-five minutes to get there, they wouldn't come without police backup."

"Why did you take his name?"

"Because it wasn't yours." I was really getting pissed off, I was silent for a few minutes, "Okay, so now what, huh? What, you say you're sorry, we shake hands, everything's okay?"

"I'm not sorry."

"You're not," I stopped pacing around and looked at him, "You abandoned us."

"I had to be happy, I had to live," I couldn't understand him, "We got married so young and then all the babies came and…" he shook his head, "I just wanted a life of my own."

I gave a small laugh, "And who do you think had to be the father of this family?"

"Did you ever fight again?"

"What?" Fight? Was he talking about…

"After that day? Did you ever fight again?" He was, he meant the day I fought Paulie.

* * *

I remember day a little too well. I was about ten, I was ready for this match. I looked over to the right of the ring and I saw him, my dad. I smiled when I saw him, he was ready to coach me to victory. He kissed my forehead and gave me a few last-minute pointers. He helped me get my gear on and I got into the ring and sat in the blue corner. "You can't let him beat you!" he told me as put my mouth guard into my mouth.

The bell rang and the fight began, Paulie was just too fast. I couldn't get any hits in. Strange, as I relived that fight, I felt my life slip away. I fell to the ground, I tried to hold onto life, but I became too weak…to weak to get up…

_I'm sorry Kim…_


End file.
